


A helping hand

by Adore_Cilantro (FabulouslySpiteful)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drag Queens, Mild Language, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulouslySpiteful/pseuds/Adore_Cilantro
Summary: Adore injures herself during a crowd surfing attempt and Bianca lends her a hand.





	A helping hand

"Ow! Fuck that hurts!" Adore wailed as she felt a sharp pinch on the inside of her knee. "Fuck! Bianca!" She swatted at the older queen, who just leaned back, before wailing again.

"Shut it you," Bianca hissed as she practically ripped Adore's tights off her long slim legs, while grabbing an alcohol wipe to mop at the blood surrounding the gash on Adore's left calf. "You better not fuck up my dress!"

Before Adore could say another word, Bianca pressed a clean alcohol wipe to the gash, which caused the younger queen to grasp Bianca's shoulders tightly and scream at the top of her lungs.

"Quit screaming like a fucking banshee and let go of me!" Bianca said while quickly dressing the wound. Once she was satisfied that the bandaging wouldn't loosen, she helped Adore into a pair of denim cut offs. 

"Thanks Bea! You're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

Adore hobbled over to the door and turned to look back at her friend.

"You are the best drag grandma a queen could ask for." she said with a smirk. 

"And you are such a cunt! I mean it Adore, no more crowd surfing!"

Bianca watched the young queen giggle before disappearing into the hallway, no doubt looking for Courtney. She sat down in a chair and silently adjusted her wig.

"I'm getting too old for this shit."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't ask where this came from...


End file.
